The Husband, The wife and the nobody
by POD00
Summary: Vexen is thrown into turmile when is lover all but shuns him, Xemnas is errily kind and , he ruined two lifes yet to begin without even trying.
1. Chapter 1-Emily dear

A shiver went up the Scientist spine, as his childhood sweetheart tucked his long blond hair behind his ear. She was his only friend growing up, the only one who stuck by him, no matter what, through all the failed experiments, all the ridicule. There she was, by his side. He rolled to his side and smiled kissing her nose Emily giggled. A pang went through Vexen's heart. Emily was having an affair with her husband, Clarkson, with him. Sometimes he wondered if she was seeing anyone else? Whom did she love more?He sighed she could turn one and off french accents. Her husband thinks she is french. She rolls on her side and cuddled in to me and I put my arm around her holding her tightly. Finlay I look at the clock and sigh

" You should go Em, Your husbands going to start to wonder where you ran off to " I say reluctantly. Rolling my shoulders back.

I should report to Xemnas, but today, I don't think I will, I have a lot to think about.

" No" she smiled that smile i adore. " He thinks I'm visiting Our old Master, Master Yen Sid so I wont be back untill very, very late tonight ".

I'm not sure how I feel about that lie.I roll my shoulders back once more " okay" I smile putting on my clothes. One good thing about when Emily spends the night, I never have to undress from my sleeping clothes, if you know what I Mean.

"I'll go tell ManSex, that I can't come in today. " I smile, and get up and walk away.

"Superior" I say. looking him in the eye, puffing out my chest, only slightly, he is writing a report. " I can not come in today. "

then turn to leave. Then i hear him push out his chair and walk over to me. step. step. The sound chills me to my spine, I don't fear what he'll do to me if he ever finds out I am quite literally sleeping with the enemy, I fear for her. Emily.

"Vexen" he smirks as if he knows an outcome I can not forsee. I nod looking at him. " Have fun".

I nod then run back to Emily, she is dressed in a simple Blue dress, she keeps clothes over here for these circumstances. I smile at her

"Ready Em?" I ask,

she nods running up to me . We link arms and I open a portal to Destiny Islands. we walk through it and sit on a tree branch watching the waves, come in and out. In and out. The sound is nearly putting me to sleep so I clear my throat.

" you know my brother?" I ask her.

Emily rolls her big blue eyes " Your Twin brother who always hung out with us? No" she smirks sarcasticaly " never heard of him" .

I laugh " ok. ok. ok, that was fair" I admit " anyways, he is married now, great girl, very pretty But not more then you. ".

She smiled " that's great! good for him. "

"Em" I say again.

she looks at me "yeah?" she smiled "what is it ?"

"what if, what if you get, I get, you pregnant?" My voice is a barely a whisper " I want to be in their life but. but the organization is no place for a child, and your husband will leave you, and you no offence can't raise it on your own. " my heart tears at the thought. I love her and will do anything for her, and the thought of her all alone. with or without a child makes me want to sob. I brush her hair back and she looks at me with big blue deer eyes. I can tell she never thought this through. " I can make a machine, that alters the babies look. there might be some consciences. I mean not huge, or anything" I say that because i can not see her , I can not watch her walk away. The thought of a possible pregnancy, because it is likely, we haven't been exactly carefull, makes me sickly excited to be a father.

She nods, I can tell now she's is scared, I didnt mean to scare her " would you mind?" she croaked. " I mean I'm not, not that I Know of at least.

" I wouldn't mind at all. It might make me rich" I say.


	2. Chapter 2- My ice Princess

She is the sun and the moon and the stars. Everything doesn't matter. Her lips graze mine I cuddle her. I want to say ' We should stop Em. Quit while we're ahead. ' but I don't instead I whisper in her ear.

" I love you Emily' I say in her perfect, soft and beautiful ear.

" I love you too Vexen" she says in mine.

If I only knew, if I only knew two hooded figures were watching in the Commons Area, a window was watching. Hell's Pumpkin ( or Xehanort, but Emily prefers his nickname) and Mansex ( Xemnas, but again, Emily.) they were talking. They where plotting, but right now I was in the blissful unaware in her arms, and she was in mine, and that is all that mattered.

~ Four months latter~

In my dreams there is two children. The first one is my little girl, my little girl if I was able to raise her, -if I was able to allow her to have the gentle, natural appearance, She is sweet. She is always coming home from her first day of school, she is in a pink polka dot dress. Her cheeks are rosy and she is always smiling. Her eyes are sharp green, and her hair my blond, of cores- is always in a delicate, beautiful braid. She is always my ice princess. She always run's to me shrugging off her back pack jumping on me grinning " DADDY!" I always pick her up and hold her close to me, then we go in and have a nice slice of strawberry tart. My little ice princess always has different names, but my son, ( Emily is having my Twins, one boy and one little perfect girl.) My son's name is always Isa. Isa is a Hebrew word meaning

"auspicious one", In my dreams he is tall, and strong, and rather then my little girl, he is a adult, he is powerful, he has Emily's soft blond hair and her smile and her blue eyes that seem to bleed sorrow. Isa never talks, he just gives a half chuckle and walks away.

Xemnas walks in and looks at the machine I am working at to save Emily. He looks at it carefully, then to me, my head pounds, fear rushing through me. Sometimes, I think he knows, because you can't get anything past him. Nothing it is virtually impossible. He smiles at me. Honest to goodness smiles, his eyes lights up and his mouth curls pleasantly, and teeth are surprisingly straight and white.

"Vexen

" he smiles " you have been all alone for the past year. Come up stairs were about to put in a movie"

" I can't " I mutter still working " I really have to get this done"

" Why don't I help? I can bring Xigbar and Xaldin too" he says

" No I'd really prefer to do this on my own" My voice shakes but I cough into my hand.

" Ok" he smiles again " what does it do?"

I bite my lip, I honestly have no idea what to say or do sweat covers my palms making them feel like I had just gotten out of the shower I wipe my hands on my lab coat.

I cough again

" I umm It's a invention to, err umm alter a Childs appearance before it is born" I say my voice brakes

Xemnas smile's he appears to be genuinely interested " interesting" he says his fingers brush the side of the cool metal " Just the appearance?"

I nod " yes Superior if I were to alter the gene pattern too much, it'll result in severe birth defects umm blindness, inability to walk, loss in limbs, umm muteness, deafness" I cough because even though I am only altering the appearance, this is always a possibility that would destroy me, and Emily " miscarriage, " or even worse , too get so far and then " they could be born a still born" My voice is only a faint whisper as my lips utter the words ' still born' as if that would be the worse thing that could ever happen to me, but it would. Now that I am - whether I raise them or not- a soon to be parent, they are all that matter.

Vexen" he smiled " that is very interesting"

" thanks" I smile weakly watching him leave my head slowly stops as does my sweat increase. I exhale deeply pushing my back agents the wall and exhale deeply pushing my hair back closing my eyes swallowing hard .Emily walks up and rushes to me.

"VEXEN, what's wrong?! " she asked in alarm holding my arm

" Xemans" I whisper " he stopped by Em"

"are you ok? Hurt?" she asked looking me over in concern

"I'm fine" I say then look at her four-mouth-belly, I remember feeling the first kick " hey ice princess" I say in her belly, and I get one single kick.

Emily smiles sitting by me looking at the machine, " cool " she smiles " does it have a name?"

I think for a hard time. " I have no idea" I laugh after a while

"hardly a good sells pitch " she jokes at me.

" I know" I smile " but there is a tiny setback " I admit

" what?" she says her smile fading quickly

" I…..I cannot alter the …the umm well I can only alter the appearance, the personality, allergies, powers. That kind of stuff without a definite birth defect. "I manage to spit out, because I want her to be happy no matter what.

" oh " she whispered

" sorry" I say softly " I have taken tests, it, it, it just isn't possible "

Emily bit her lip " is it ready now Vexen?" I bit my lip, I could I haven't ran a final test but I think It'll be ok.

" yes" I say and I stand up and help her up and walk her to the machine and hem her lay on the cold metal table and flip the machine on a faint hum starts.

"wait " I say again flipping the switch off

"what's wrong? " Emily as she sits up

" I can leave the organization" I lick my lips " we can be together. "

She blinked " but, how?" she wisperd

" I don't know!" I say " just give me time, we can be together Em" Emily, Isa Myself and my little ice princess.

" No, Vexen, no put that thought right out of your head"

"you're a nobody" she whispered

Ouch. I must have winced or something because she but her lip and apologized

"whatever" I whisper " just. When it is all said and done, promise me , I can be in there lives "

" I have to think about it" she says rubbing her swollen belly.

" Em!" I cry out "there my children, they are ours. Please Emily don't do this to me!"

"I have to think about it" she said again walking up and leaving.

There they go, My son, the only women who was ever kind to me, and my little ice princess.


	3. Chapter 3-Xigbar

Emily is now five months along. She is laying on the table her arm covering her stomach.

After a while we decided I could be in there life. Eventually. Just not now. I look at my machine proudly.

" How do you want the boy to look " I cough Emily didn't like me calling them ' my daughter , or our son anything like that.

" blue hair, green eyes " she smiled she had thought about this, she wants him to look more like his father that will raise him. I smile at least he'll have my eyes.

I press in the buttons I need and it purrs doing the nasty deed, Emily winces, I try to look away. Then it is time for my little ice princess to become Clarkson's daughter.

Blue hair, blue eyes.

Then Emily cries out in pain I quickly shut down the machine and run to her, her belly is red and she trembles " it hurts" she gasped in pain I moved my hand over her belly gently I can feel one baby kicking furiously the other I can feel trembling. I pick her up gently and move her to the ultrasound.

The one kicking is Isa

" what's going on?" Emily croaks still in pain

Something's wrong with him I try to make the camera go deeper.

"Vexen" she shrikes

It is his heart I can tell that.

"what is going on" she cries

" WOMEN LET ME FIND OUT" I yell, and she shuts up. Normally I'd feel bad for yelling at her, but not now. For many reasons. But mostly because she wont let me be the first man to ever hold my little ice princess, and maybe I won't even get to hold her.

My knees go weak vomit threatens to rise and I feel faint. Isa is a perfect candidate for a vessel of darkness. He calms and so does Emily. I don't tell her yet I have to check on my little Ice Princess. She is still trembling still ill. There isn't a name for what is wrong with her. This is all my fault, the reason why she is like this, is because of my machine, my err. Uhhh. My err a Body part, if I had never slept with Emily, they'd never had been created and there would be no need for Emily to do this. What is wrong with my little ice princess? She is consumed in darkness. The darkness reaches from the top of her head to the bottom of her toe. 'At least she has a heart' I think weakly. Emily looks at me she is scared,

"Vexen" her voice shakes " please tell me"

sigh shakily " Your son, is uhh well he is going to be a perfect candidate for a vessel of darkness " I close my eyes tightly

Emily's bottom lip trembles " oh" a tear builds in her eyes, " is that all?"

" I wish it was" I mutter " your little girl is umm well, there isn't really a word for it" I rub the back of my neck " umm well do you know the princess's of heart?"

She sighed with relief "that's great"

" umm no, that isn't what she is " I say quickly in the corner of my eye I see Xigbar, but I can't deal with that monstrosity just yet ." she's like that, only…only with darkness "

She gasped her arm going around her belly holding our twins tightly. She sits up quickly " Vexen" she said sharply " why did you do this?"

" me?!" I ask incredulously " are you joking me right now?!"

" no" she snaps back brushing her perfect blond hair out of her eyes " just because you don't get to raise them, you jeportise their future" she stands

" Emily I didn't mean to I love them already" I croak, because it is true.

" I hate you" she screamed tears forming in her eyes hot, sad , yet angry tears.

" Don't say anything you can't take back" I whisper faintly

" I don't want to !" she screamed "Don't ever come near me or my family again" and with that she is gone.

I stagger back grabbing my head it pounds " no" I croak " no, no, no, no,no" I swallow hard Emily is gone. Why? Why am, I so stupid, I pound the machine, it beeps at me in response. Every part of me aches, every part is screaming to stick my head in the microwave or something. I don't, I don't know why though. I had long forgotten about the man with a long scar on his cheek and a eye patch. Subconsciously I know he is watching me, but I don't care. I sit down at my work bench and push back my hair back.

I see a laser fly past me, just grazing my black leather coat we all wear here at the Organization. He laughs happily doing it again then again. I don't respond, I don't want to respond I don't want to live. Someone as lowly as me doesn't deserve to live. Then a unintentional low moan like sound escapes my lips and I blink at myself because then every bone in my body gives in and I fall off my stool and go into a fetal position.

Then it all goes black. It is all gone. Gone. Gone away. I have nothing left in this lowly existents. When I wake, Xigbar and Xaldin, are leaning over me. I groan rubbing my head

" I hear you knocked a somebody up" Xigbar said

Xaldin blinks then chuckles " to think _you_ got laid before I did"

I groan in response swatting my hand at them, why am I awake with these idiots? No, why am I even alive, I should be dead, I _want _to dead. I roll over on my side and groan something that could be either suicidal to murderous, I myself couldn't make it out. They laugh at me, mocking me. I get up rubbing me head I don't yell at them I just get up and walk away, but they fallow me, slowly, mockingly. My fists clench up.

Xigbar laughs " a daughter, with that. _I just can't wait 'till she gets older and takes shape" _he says it so creepily, it sends a shiver up my own spine, I try to ignore him walking still, ignoring him still, I don't want to do anything I'll regret too much.

" Xigbar, seriously, his girlfriend just left him " Xaldin says " that was below the belt"

I've always like Xaldin, he always sticks up for me.

" oh she will be" Xigbar smirks " weather the little dear like sit or not"

"seriously, how old are you?!" Xaldin says incredulously.

He licks his lips " and when I'm done, I'll lock the little thing up, I'll keep her as my own little toy. "

Then me and Xaldin punched in in the law at the exact same time. Only we say different things.

" You dirty monster, don't hurt that little girl "Xaldin yells

"shut up you dirty Pedophile " I bellow

Xigbar grimmices " you two are going to really regret doing that" he says

two agents one, hrmmmm" Xaldin says " just go away. "

But in one swift movement he pulls our his lasers and one grazes me then another hits me and Xaldin at the same time and we both go f lying backwards, my head aches and my mouth tastes of blood. Xaldin gets up as Xigbar leaves, then dusts himself off. Then he leans over me and offers me a hand up. Which I take gratefully, once I am up I rub the back of my neck " sheesh " I say

" I know, were normally closer, not fighting each other." Xaldin chuckles " He just likes to give candy to little girls, if you know what I mean"

" so why doesn't Superior stop him?" I blink

Xaldin laughs " you know what you and Emily did?"

" uhh yeah" I say not knowing how that would relate to anything

Then Xaldin gets close, real close " times that by ten!" he laughs

" no!" I exclaim " just no" then shutter at the very thought

" I know it's sick, but me hey, to each their own, right" he asked.

I nod " yeah I guess"

" Anyways don't worry about your kid, even if Xemnas recruits her when she is older, Which I doubt it , I'll be a extra looking eye" Xaldin smiles

" thanks, it, it means a lot to me" I admit

" you going to be ok alone?" he asked me looking at me intently

I nod numbly "sure I'll be just fine"

" ok" he smiled heading towards the door and just before he closed it, he pooped his head in "And Vexen?" he asked

" yeah ?" I grin weakly

" latter in the year, lets plan how you can see you babies " and with that he was gone, my stomach churns and I rush for my lab's bathroom, and vomit all my stomach had to offer. I guess it's just that I'm too worried about the whole mess the I have created. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get out of it. Will my children? Will Emily? I push my head back flushing the toilet and walk our grabbing a apple- the best fruit there is- and eat it slowly.

I was thinking if I could reverse it and how would I reverse it? Was Emily talking to Yen Sid? Yen Sid was their old trainer, Emily and Clarkson I mean, that's how the met. Anyways the way Emily tells it, he's a see's all, knows all wizard. If that is true, then he obviously knows about me and Emily. I wonder if their paths will cross, will yen sid tell my little Ice Princess who she is. Who her father is. A lump is in my throat suddenly I don't want her to know, that I was the one who created her heart. I swallow hard as I sit back on my bench and fumble with a metal piece that doesn't do anything anymore. I close my eyes tightly.


	4. Chapter 4 Yen Sid

I shiver, the cold biting me it is freezing in my lab even though, month six, it is August and The World That Never Was, is suffering a massive heat wave. I sit in my lab and think, I go over the letter I had just received.

'

_Dear Vexen _

It Has come to my attention that you are soon to be a father in December. I also know that the women carrying your child has a husband and is very angry with you on account of your machine being a bit imperfect and both the boy and the girl can be in extreme value to me. However the girl is all I care about. I have a proposition for you. Let me kidnap her the day she is born. I will raise her to be a fighter, strong and aggressive and in return I will allow you to have every afternoon with her, from 12 pm, until 5 pm to do whatever you wish with her. Of cores once she is of the age seventeen (on her date of birth naturally ) She will join the organization and be second only to Xemnas, and once he is inevitably is defected by unknown threat, she shall take over. No one would ever look down upon her, she shall be notorious, the power she shall wield. I want to ensure her safety her parents would kill her the moment she is born…. They will claim it'll be for her own good to sooth their conscious They wouldn't even tell her brother of her life. Imagine her potential Vexen! With her, no matter whom stands in our way we shall be undefeatable! Veven, I will only give you four days. That is more then generous and let me make myself clear.

If you do not accept my offer, first change I will kill your beloved and her husband. I will ensure that she will be in the organization only deface she will **not** be second in command she wont even have a number. I will make sure her life wont matter .

Vexen this is truly the best option for your child.

Ignore me, and Your and your daughter will regret it.

Vexen…no matter what….she….will…..be evil…..make her powerful as well.

This is your only warning

~ Xehanort

Chills dance on my spine I've _really _screwed things up. I brush my hair with my hands and look outside " I need help" I say

"What better help then the big man upstairs?" Xaldin says suddenly behind me

" who?!" I blink

" Yen Sid, he's as close as it gets"

" you don't honestly think he'll talk to me right?" I almost laugh

" I don't see why not, your not threatening him or the light, right"

" that's true" I say " but I'd hate to drop in unexpectedly "

Xaldin laughs at me " you can't do that, not to him"

I sigh and shake my head standing. Ripping the letter then burning it, I practically have memorized it by now.

"Take all the time you need" Xemnas says. Why do they always bother me here?! Do I need a lock?! I mean it isn't polite to just drop into my lab like this! I am paying him rent! It is ok if Xaldin does it, he is my friend, but Xemnas? Why in the world would I invite him in my special little square where I can get away from it all?!

I nod opening a portal to outside his Tower. Then I start the small hike up to the main part of the Tower, which is wide open. I walk in

I cough ackwordly " Hello, I'm-" but I am cut off

" ahhh Vexen, I have been expecting you for some time" he says stroking his long beard

"I need some help" I say

" with what?" he asked, he is almost smirking, or at lest I think he is because he knows what I need help with, I have never even seen the guy and he knows who I am, and when I was coming.

" A choice I need knowledge "

" on what" he asked am I imagining the arrogant tone in his voice or is it real?!

" my daughter " my voice trembles

He smiles warmly " ahhh yes _Mervil _what is it that you seek to know?"

I lick my lips weakly, my ice princess has a name now" Anything you'll tell me really"

He smiled clikcing his fingers and a chair is next to me " have a seat. " he says, and I sit.

I take a deep breath " first of all, is she going to be born safely, she isn't defected?"

Yen Sid sighes " she will be gravely ill but will be healed. "

" does Emily and Clarkson end up " I trail off the reality of it all too much to bare.

"killing her? No" he smiles " they will love and care for her just as any parent should" he nods.

" And the darkness" I whisper the idea of the darkness rolling in her heart forever, makes me sick.

" she will have a synthetic light added to her, she will fight, but she will be sought after, that is…..all I know" he sighed

"synthetic light….that's good right?" I ask

Yen Sid sighed "not necessarily"

" why" I ask, shakily, if it isn't good, then what is it? Will it hurt her? " What have I done?! What have I put my little ice princess through?! All the agony she will be put through I know already will be awful. Besides all that, she never will have a choice really in the end…..I know the darkness will be too much for her.

"For one, it is easier broken, we all have synthetic light, it is the light we absorb from those who bring the most light into our hearts, it doesn't actually make our hearts full of more light, it makes the light we _do_ have stronger. So what she will have will be extremely weak. "

" so she can still fight the darkness!" I cut him off hope returning.

" yes" he said very slowly " However, should the strongest light her life either fades or betrays her, or the person simply dies….as will the light and it will be hard for to trust again, thus harder for he to grow closer, and harder for the light to come in. "

"that's fine, as long as she has a chance" I grin wildly now I know I wont let her join the orgy. In all my power, she will not!

" Stay here" Yen sid sighed getting up, then coming back with a picture frame with a young boy, and Yen sid, the two are smiling locked in a tight embrace the boy is about six or seven, blond hair, and Yen Sid's eye's I stare at it, try to understand, why did he show me this? Was this his son?

" I-I apologize I do not understand" I say looking at him, then they boy.

" That is Howl, my nephew, my only living relative, my sister, and her husband-who he and I were already close- and their four other children- Howl, he is the youngest, so he was with me that night- see they were out in the rain, and were killed by a giant, heartless, Howl was then given into my care" he smiled warmly "He is ten now" he added very sadly

" Where is he?" I ask almost afraid somehow this will come back to my little ice princess somehow.

" His heart is half light, and half dark" he said holding two hands up " his mother, bless her heart, and soul, wherever she may be, did not have faith that the light would persevere. She had me create a world, just for him, fake people, and friends, and anything you could want, only I can access the portal to and from there, I call it Porthaven, sadly the darkness won for a season and he is a threat to himself, there he is working out the darkness. I will bring him home, I will destroy it, when the time is right" he smiled faintly

"where are you going with this?" I ask softly afraid, a gut churning fear that he will lock my little ice princess up, forever, that she will be gone away from my reach for all eternity.

" I am saying that if the syntetic light goes out, forever I will have no choice but to lock her in Porthaven." he said, sadly, sadly, why is he sad over this?! She is just another person, most likely will cause him stress. Why does she matter in the minutest

" That is fair" I agree, then pause " but what do you care?" I ask looking into his eyes, his sad, big eyes, then around his big lonely tower and bite my lip. Looking into his eyes.

" If she succeeds, if her how life she doesn't succumb, and let the synthetic light shine" his voice is reverent, almost full of wonder, " can you imagine?" he turns his chair around and looks out his window " can you imagine with me Vexen, the example?"

I feel my face flush and I look down sadly ' but if she fails, she condemns the worlds' I think to myself.

Yen sid still looks out side " Hope, Vexen, that is what she will embody to me - not darkness, though that is literal, but hope. Hope that light will rise up, hope that darkness does not control us, hope that my Howl will be able to return to me once more."

I nod " But still!" I object

He gives me a sharp look " _Have faith in your own child Vexen"_ he said " otherwise how will she have faith in herself?"

" ok" I put my hands up defensively " ok ok I will!" then look away " and Isa, I mean my son"

Yen sid sighs " I cannot see" he apologizes

I look away opening a portal back to my lab " thank you again" I say softly he nods and I go back. Emily is waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Em!" I grin run hugging her, her stomach getting in the way, she pushes me away "I still hate you Vexen" she said.

"Ok" I whisper "what do you want then?"

"Isa is the boy, then Mervil is the girl" she said walking away, I have to admit I give a slight whimper. "I love you" I say softly

"so ?" she snaps

" Just that" I moan " I love you!"

She gives a discussed noise at the back of her then walks off.

December third, Isa ( my son, I can't believe she chose the name I desperately wanted.) and Mervil, ( What a awful name for a little girl). I look at Xaldin, I can't believe he is saying this.

"What?" he said "it's not like Emily will let you see them…..And when their all grown up, they wouldn't take too kindly to you saying 'hey guess what, your mom cheated on your dad, sure I'm technically evil but what'd ya say we get some lunch Vexen It just aint gonna happen"..

"your right " I say "but it wont be easy….breaking into a hospital"

Xaldin hits me on the forehead " it's midnight after a hectic day, that and we can open a portal"

I face palm as he puts a bottle of clorophorm in his pocket "Insurance" he grunts opening a portal. I rush through it. I look around and just as I thought Emily is sleeping, she is such a heavy sleeper, I doubt she'll wake soon, and then I see the, twins, I can tell already Isa will be strong he too is sleeping, so I don't touch him, then I turn and I bit my lip and I can feel Xaldin breathing down my neck I elbow him hard and he groans.

She looks bad her face is in pain, her tiny hands scrunched up, but what is most disturbing her eyes are wide open and I can hear her ragged breathing. I slowly pick her up, a small coo escapes her lips, I hold her as close to me as I can. A tear falls down my face. The old wizard had warned me of her being ill, but this ill? All newborn babies do is sleep, and when they don't sleep the are soiling themselves or eating…..and if she needed to eat, or a diaper change she should be crying, demanding to be attended to. Xaldin bites his lip "I'm sorry" he whispered softly.

"shhh" I whisper holding her sitting in a nearby rocking chair holding her on my lap so I can look at her, I just stare at her deep sad blue eyes, her mothers. I slowly rock her humming faintly stroking her wispy thin blue hair.

"she's perfect" I whisper

"As I said, hope." Yen Sid said walking in the room." Fresh in life, no wrong nor right has she made, nor has her heart made a choice, it's all very exciting !"

"yeah" I say dryly "my daughters dyeing whippy, let me pour the champagne!"

"you know what I meant Vexen" he said . But I have to wonder did I?

"in any case let me put your conscious to rest, your machine was perfect, it was tampered" he said.

"what?!" Xaldin said "by Who?"

I look at him growling

"Xehanort, and Xemnas" he said " they knew it would darken at least one of the twins heart, they knew it would become a wepon"

I hold mervil close, it wasn't fair that two old, evil men decided her fait, it wasn't fair a sweet, innocent angle like her, is condemned to this! "I'm going to kill them" both me and Xaldin said at the same time, see Xaldin is my best friend, and I asked him to be their godfather.

Yen Sid holds up a hand "no" he said

"what?!" I demand in as hushed voice as I can.

"See they will play a crucial part in her decision, while yes, they must be stopped, if she does choose darkness, without them, it will be mad chaos, not one soul will be spared, however, if they are alive they will steer her to a goal, the damage she will inflict will be largely less.

Emily started to stir

"quickly now give me her" he said and I obey the wizard. He thanked me silently holding my princess tightly. "now be gone before she wakes"

Me and Xaldin leave through the doors the chill of the cold December is nothing to the chill in my body, but it was the good kind of chill. The chill that I know someday, somehow, my twins will call me 'Dad' and at least my little Ice Princess will like it.

**This is the end of book one, this was a prologue, the next one will take place when Mervil is sixteen, from her point of view.**

**Please note i don't know what I'll call it just yet, but it will have the word 'Ice' in it. **


End file.
